T-Tus deseos son órdenes --'
by TheZoe611
Summary: Kurama nunca ha hecho de cupido, eso está claro, pero, cuando se ve obligado a obedecer "cierto pedido" de la pequeña Uchiha, se da cuenta que se meterá en un buen lío que terminaría con Naruto pagando los platos y huesos rotos... Lo que hace para consentir a su mocosa lectora con tal de que no llame al Ichibi... One-Shot dedicado a Bolt y Sarada (ayudados por Kurama-chan )


**_Hello~!_**

 ** _Me costó, pero al fin saqué este One-Shot, dedicado a Sarada y Bolt, en base a mi saga de fics de Kurama._**

 ** _¡Espero disfrutes la lectura^^!_**

* * *

 _ **T-Tus deseos son… órdenes… -_-'…**_

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol bañaban a la _Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, Konoha,_ mientras las aves sobrevolaban la aldea, cursando los postes de luz y árboles, y, una de ellas, de plumaje café, se posó en el techo de la _Residencia Uzumaki_ , donde el _Kyubi_ , con su forma de _cachorro,_ o de miniatura, porque, aun así, aunque fuera pequeño, mostraba los rasgos de un zorro adulto, dormía plácidamente, disfrutando del sol del mediodía, y la tranquilidad que tenía gracias a que era la hora de almuerzo de la familia _Uzumaki…_

 _Pájaro-chan_ , que iba a volver a emprender vuelo para bajar, se detuvo al percatarse que el ceño del zorro se frunció levemente, como si algo le molestara…

* * *

-¡Gracias por la comida-dattebasa!- sonrió contento Bolt, terminando de comer.

La familia _Uzumaki_ almorzaba, contenta, al fin y al cabo ese día irían en conjunto al parque.

-¡Muy rico~!- sonrió Himawari, a su lado.

-Gracias- sonrió Hinata, mientras su marido cerraba los ojos, contento, masticando el arroz preparado por su mujer.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- el pequeño de siete años se bajó de la silla y miró a su padre, entusiasmado- ¡Vamos a los juegos-dattebasa!-

-Primero ve a lavarte los dientes-dattebayo- le sonrió Naruto.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Pero si después nos vas a comprar helado-dattebasa!- le señaló el niño, amurado.

-Vamos, Bolt- sonrió Hinata, sacando los platos sucios de la mesa- Si no te lavas los dientes, te pueden salir caries-

-Y ya sabes lo que pasará si te salen caries-dattebayo~- le recordó burlón Naruto, dándole un susto a su hijo- Sí, sí, sí, mi querido Bolt. ¡Irás al dentista-dattebayo!-

-¡VOY AL BAÑO-DATTEBASA!- el pequeño se fue hecho una bala.

-¡Hima también~!- Himawari se bajó, y, sumamente contenta, siguió a su asustado hermano.

Naruto empezó a reírse, algo divertido.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata regresó, tomando el plato vacío de su marido- No deberías asustar a nuestro pequeño con el dentista-

-¡Pero si dan miedo-dattebayo!- le aseguró el rubio mayor- ¡Gracias a Kurama que nunca tuve que ir!-

-¿Kurama-san?- se extrañó Hinata.

-Bueno, nunca lo entendía, pero de pequeño jamás tuve que ir al dentista-dattebayo- se explicó Naruto, rascándose la mejilla- Y eso era porque, como las caries ponían en peligro mi salud, el _chakra_ de Kurama se encargaba de ellas, inconscientemente. Je, je… Creo que él no lo sabe- agregó.

-¿No se lo dirá?-

-Me mandaría a visitar a Gaara de una-dattebayo- se asustó el rubio, a lo que su mujer sonrió, algo nerviosa, dándole la razón- En fin- chocó sus palmas, levantándose- Todo muy delicioso, mi ángel- le dio un beso en la frente, sonrojándola- Iré a avisarle a Kurama que pronto saldremos-dattebayo- le avisó.

-Bien- sonrió Hinata, aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

 _Pájaro-chan_ frunció levemente el ceño, observando al _Kyubi_ , quien seguía durmiendo, pero tenía leves temblores en los brazos, y fruncía el ceño inconscientemente…

" _Nueve Colas, simplemente eres una vida momentánea, una existencia temporal de energía unida... ¡Energía que una vez formó parte de una forma definitiva!... Una fuerza inestable, sin inteligencia o sabiduría. Necesitas un guía para mostrarte el camino ¡Ese guía son los Uchiha! Las Bestias con Colas son esclavos de aquellos que tienen ojos benditos"_

" _Si usas tu poder, sólo vendrá odio de él. Estate tranquilo, muy dentro de mí._ "

" _Ninguno de los dos ha tenido suerte, ¿verdad? Mantienes el mundo acorralado... pero yo también te mantengo acorralado."_

Esos oscuros recuerdos, más la sensación de soledad que empezó a abrumarlo, hicieron que Kurama abriera sus ojos rojo sangre de golpe, se sentara, sobresaltando al pájaro frente a él, pero, al moverse de golpe, se resbaló, y se cayó del techo…

-Oye, Kurama…- Naruto salió al patio, pero, al momento de dar unos pasos, el _Kyubi_ le cayó encima, chocando su cabeza con la de él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, totalmente inconscientes.

-¡AH! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Kurama-san!- Hinata, percatándose del accidente, se asomó, para ver a los respectivos _Jinchūriki_ y _Biju_ inconscientes en la tierra, cada uno con un enorme y doloroso chillón en la cabeza.

En eso, Bolt y Himawari, cada uno con su cepillo de dientes en la boca, se asomaron desde el pasillo, extrañados.

-¿Qué _pasho?_ \- preguntó Himawari, mirando a su hermano.

-Tal vez papá le dijo a Kurama-chan que también se lave los dientes-dattebasa- sugirió el niño, cepillando los suyos…

* * *

-M-Me duele la cabeza…- se quejó Naruto, sobándose la nuca.

-¡Ya córtala con eso! ¡A mí también me duele!- le gruñó Kurama.

La familia _Uzumaki_ caminaba por las calles, mientras el _Kyubi_ tenía en su lomo a una contenta Himawari, Naruto tenía sentado en sus hombros a Bolt, quien sonreía divertido, y Hinata los observaba a ambos, sonriendo feliz, con _Pájaro-chan_ en el hombro.

-¿A Kurama-chan le afectó la gravedad?- preguntó inocentemente Himawari, cabreándolo bastante.

-Me resbalé, esa fue toda la ciencia- gruñó el zorro, fastidiado.

-¡¿Y después me reclamas de que me caigo de los techos-dattebasa?!- lo miró dolido Bolt, pero se ocultó en la cabeza de su padre por la miradita que le pegó el _Kyubi_.

-Primero: tú ni siquiera deberías arriesgarte a subir a los techos a tu edad. Segundo: te caes por idiota. Tercero: ¡NO TE METAS!- gruñó Kurama.

El niño le mostró la lengua, fastidiándolo.

-Vamos, no se peleen- pidió Hinata, mirándolos algo nerviosa.

-…- ambos se miraron un rato, y después a otro lado, ambos bufando.

La mujer sonrió nerviosa, en cambio su pequeña contenta. Naruto sonrió con una gota en la cabeza, pero después miró algo curioso a su compañero, e incluso algo preocupado.

[¿Kurama?] lo llamó, haciendo que lo mirara de reojo [¿Seguro que no fue nada?]

[…] Kurama miró al frente, recordando levemente el mal sueño que tuvo [… Solo un mal recuerdo] aseguró, dejando por terminado el asunto.

Naruto lo miró, algo preocupado, hasta que su hijo empezó a tirarle las mejillas, queriendo que moviera la cabeza y viera una juguetería, causándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

El _Kyubi_ miró de reojo al rubio, y después al frente, tomando la atención de Himawari.

" _Sabes, Kyūbi... ¡Un día de estos, espero poder hacer algo con todo ese odio que llevas dentro! Me has hecho sufrir mucho, pero hasta yo sé que no es bueno dejarse manipular por el odio_ ".

Kurama sonrió levemente…

No tenía de que preocuparse… No volvería a pasar malos ratos junto a la familia de Naruto…

-¿Kurama-chan?- lo llamó Himawari, tomando su atención- ¿Te lavaste los dientes?- le preguntó, haciendo que el leve buen humor del zorro se esfumara- Recuerda que, si no te lavas los dientes, te pueden salir caries-

-Ya… Lo dice la que hace tonterías para quitarse su diente- murmuró Kurama.

Himawari infló los cachetes, y, como contraataque, le tiró los bigotes.

-¡ARG! ¡Mocosa! ¡¿Cuántas malditas veces debo decirte que los bigotes no?!- la miró enojado Kurama, recibiendo otro tirón- ¡A-A-AY! ¡P-PARA!-

-Himawari- la miró Hinata, pero la pequeña infló más los cachetes, sin dejar de tirar los bigotes del _Kyubi_ , quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Vamos, Hima- le pidió Naruto.

La pequeña, al ver que sus dos padres estaban de acuerdo, soltó al zorro, que se sobó la mejilla.

" _Es una ternura… y un demonio… Maldición, cada vez temo más que sea como la abuela"_ pensó adolorido Kurama.

Se fastidió más cuando Bolt comenzó a reírse, divertido por su situación.

En eso, llegaron al parque, que, como todos los días, estaba lleno de los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, y los normalmente cansados y aburridos padres sentados en los bancos de metal, recuperando un poco el aliento después de evitar alguna travesura causada por los retoños de _Konoha_.

-¡Shikadai! ¡Inojin!- Bolt, contento de ver a sus amigos, levantó los brazos, mientras su padre lo bajaba, y permitía que fuera corriendo a ver a sus dos amigos, que se detuvieron al verlo.

-¡Chocho~! ¡Sarada-chan~!- Himawari se bajó del zorro, dirigiéndose a las dos niñas, ambas sentadas en una banca. Una comiendo, y la otra leyendo.

Claro está que, Himawari, aun algo molesta con el _Kyubi_ , le pisó fuertemente su mano antes de alejarse.

-¡ARG! ¡Mocosa del…!- gruñó Kurama, sobándose su mano.

-Vamos, vamos. Hoy es tiempo en familia-dattebayo- le sonrió Naruto- Iré a comprar unos helados- avisó, antes de alejarse.

-Sí- sonrió Hinata, y, acompañada por un _cojeante_ _Kyubi_ , fue a sentarse en una banca vacía, por lo que _Pájaro-chan_ se posó en su regazo, empezando a recibir caricias por parte de la mujer.

-Kurama-san, ¿le duele mucho la mano?- le preguntó Hinata, al ver que el zorro seguía soplando su mano pisoteada.

-¡C-Claro que no!- se detuvo de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos.

" _Ya veo… Le duele más que Himawari lo pisara"_ sonrió nerviosa Hinata, observando como el _Kyubi_ era rodeado de malas pulgas.

 _Pájaro-chan_ suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Kurama, haciendo una mueca molesta, suspiró, calmándose, y se dedicó a ver a sus mocosos…

-¡Hagamos una carrera-dattebasa!- les dijo entusiasmado Bolt a sus dos amigos.

-Será un problema si uno de nosotros se cae-aseguró Shikadai, con su habitual _entusiasmo_.

-Vamos, no creo que nos vayamos a caer- sonrió nervioso Inojin.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pronto entraremos a la academia, así que nada de caídas-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, entusiasmado.

-Eso no tiene sentido- le aseguró el rubio pálido.

-Es un problema entenderte- agregó Shikadai.

-¡No se pongan pesados-dattebasa!- pataleó Bolt, molesto.

Himawari, sentada al lado de Chocho y Sarada, sonrió, divertida, y más cuando, al empezar la carrera, su hermanito fue el primero en caerse.

- _Tsch_ ¿Cuándo será el día en que se le acabe la energía?- se preguntó Kurama, a lo que Hinata sonrió…

-¡Kurama-chan~!-

Al _Kyubi_ se le erizó todo el pelaje, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, los niños más pequeños se le acercaron, haciendo que retrocediera de golpe.

-¡Juguemos~!-sonrieron los niños de entre tres y cinco años, y, antes de que lograra escapar, la _manada_ de mocosos ya lo habían tirado al piso, empezando a tironear sus colas, sus bigotes, sus orejas, y hasta uno le metía los dedos en la nariz.

-¡Ah! ¡N-Niños!- quiso detenerlos Hinata, levantándose, pero no había caso. Ya se habían instalado encima del nueve colas.

 _Pájaro-chan_ negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a la pelinegra que no había caso.

-¡GHAAAAAAAA! ¡MUJER, SÁCAME A ESTAS BESTIAS!- suplicó Kurama, mientras los niños se divertían con él despiadadamente, siendo observado por todos los padres y los niños algo mayores, lo cual era diversión para estos últimos…

Excepto para Bolt, que infló los cachetes, celoso de que niños que recién aprendían a caminar y hablar le quitaran de esa forma a Kurama-chan…

Himawari era otro cuento…

Sarada y Chocho parpadearon al notar el cambio en el genio de la pequeña, que frunció el ceño, inflando sus cachetes, haciendo que las mayores detectaran el peligro que se avecinaba.

-¡INOJIN!-

El rubio pálido se sobresaltó, mientras Bolt y Shikadai se tapaban los oídos.

-¿S-Sí?- preguntó el joven, volteándose, para ver como la pequeña se bajaba del banco de un salto.

-¡Juguemos!- antes de que el rubio parpadeara por la sorpresa, la pelinegra lo agarró de la chaqueta negra, e, ignorando la diferencia de tamaño, lo arrastró a la ruleta donde los niños más pequeños se subían, disfrutando de las suaves vueltas que les brindaba el juego.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- Kurama se asomó de entre la montaña de niños que lo tenían preso, pero no había caso.

Su mocosa, sentada en la superficie de metal del juego, mientras Inojin la hacía girar, lo miró de reojo, y después a otro lado.

-Kurama-chan se consiguió **otros** mocosos- mencionó, dejándolo de piedra.

-Es un problema cuando tu hermana se pone así- le dijo Shikadai a Bolt, que no sabía si reírse por la expresión del _moribundo Kyubi_ , quien, al ser rechazado de manera tan directa y cruel por Himawari, parecía alma en pena mientras los niños le tiraban las mejillas y las orejas, o molestarse porque su preciada hermanita estaba jugando con Inojin…

-¡No sé qué pensar-dattebasa!- el rubio se rascó su desordenada cabellera, intentando pensar en una solución a su pequeño dilema que giraba en torno a su hermana, que se reía divertida.

-Sería un problema si lo hicieras- aseguró el niño de cola de caballo.

-Vaya, vaya- suspiró Shikamaru, observando el panorama, sentado al lado de Sai y Choji- Algo me dice que por tu hijo habrán problemas- aseguró, rascándose el cuello.

-Siempre es lo mismo- aseguró Choji, comiendo su habitual porción de papas del mediodía.

-Les aseguro que no es por mi hijo que ocurrirán problemas- les sonrió el hombre pálido, que parecía bastante tranquilo con la situación actual.

-Sí, tienes razón- admitió el _Nara_ , adivinando lo que vendría dentro de poco…

-¿K-Kurama-san?- Hinata miró más preocupada al zorro de nueve colas, que parecía _muerto viviente_ , ignorando que los pequeños a su alrededor le tiraban su esponjoso pelaje sin piedad, divertidos con el suave tacto que sentían sus manitas.

No había caso… El zorro estaba _ido_ …

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Naruto, acercándose a la pequeña masa de niños encima de Kurama. El rubio llevaba una bolsa de plástico al brazo.

-Bueno…- Hinata sonrió nerviosa, observando a la montaña de niños que impedían el movimiento al zorro de nueve colas, que estaba bastante _shockeado_.

-… ¿Qué le pasa a Kurama?- el rubio miró a su compañero bastante extrañado- ¿Te olvidaste que los niños cuando te ven te saltan-dattebayo?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-Naruto-kun- lo llamó su esposa, tomando su atención.

-¿Qué?- la miró extrañado, hasta que ella señaló la ruleta del parque, donde su pequeña girasol jugaba con aquel niño un año mayor que ella…

El _Héroe de Konoha_ se quedó en blanco, mientras se le caía la bolsa de plástico con un ruido seco…

-… Y aquí vamos- suspiró Shikamaru, a lo que Choji asintió, mientras Sai dibujaba algo en un cuadernillo…

-Oh, oh- Bolt y Shikadai se taparon los oídos, al igual que Chocho y Sarada….

Hinata y _Pájaro-chan_ también tomaron esas medidas…

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, _UZUMAKI HIMAWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!-_

La pequeña pelinegra y el pequeño rubio parpadearon varias veces, para después mirar para atrás, apreciando la figura de la _Reencarnación de Asura_ observándolos a ambos con el modo _Biju_ activado.

-Hola, Papi~- sonrió Himawari, mientras Inojin aun parpadeaba.

-¡¿HIJA?! ¡¿E-ESTÁS EN UNA CITA CON INOJIN-DATTEBAYO!?- le preguntó Naruto, empezando a zarandearla cómicamente, mientras ella parpadeaba sumamente extrañada- ¡PAPÁ NO PERMITIRÁ QUE TENGAS UNA CITA A ESTA EDAD-DATTEBAYO! ¡PAPI NO PERMITIRÁ QUE DEJES EL NIDO TAN PRONTO-DATTEBAYO!-

-Pa-Papi… Himawari se siente mareada- murmuró la pelinegra, con sus ojos azules dándole vueltas.

-Ay, ay…- Hinata lo miró avergonzada, con una mano en la mejilla, pensado que debía intervenir al respecto, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ levantaba la bolsa de plástico con sus garras, observando al rubio envuelto en el _chakra_ del _Biju_ que miraba la escena de celos con una gota en la cabeza, con los pequeños encima mirando curiosos el nuevo panorama.

-¿N-Naruto-san?- quiso intervenir Inojin, haciendo que el _adulto_ dejara de lloriquear y se detuviera.

-¡TÚ!- lo miró el _shinobi_ , dándole un buen sobresalto por la carita de _asesino a sueldo_ que tenía- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ALEJES A MI PEQUEÑA DE MI…!-se le abalanza si no lo agarran de la chaqueta envuelta en _chakra_ un enorme ave de tinta-… ¿Eh…?-

- _Choju Giga_ \- sonrió Sai, con un sello de manos.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo Naruto, pero, antes de darse cuenta, el ave se lo llevó volando- ¡AAAHHH! ¡SAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- lo miró sorprendida Hinata, pero su marido ya se había ido sujeto de las garras de la enorme ave.

-No te preocupes. Lo mande con _Hokage-sama_ para que reciba unos concejos- sonrió Sai, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa que le dedicaban la mayoría de los padres del lugar, a excepción de Shikamaru y Choji. El _Nara_ no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al imaginarse la situación, mientras que el _Akimichi_ se rió levemente.

-… Ya veo…- murmuró algo deprimida Hinata, mientras los niños que habían estado encima del _Kyubi_ se bajaban y acercaban al hombre de tez pálida, pidiendo conejos y perritos.

- _Tsch_ \- el zorro, al verse libre, se sentó, limpiándose el pelaje.

-… Kurama-san…-

-No iré a rescatarlo- aseguró Kurama, a lo que la pelinegra suspiró, dándose cuenta que su marido tendría que apañárselas solo.

-¿Qué _pasho?_ \- preguntó Himawari mirando a Inojin, quien levantó los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

-Tu padre es un problema-le aseguró Shikadai a Bolt, que se retorcía de la risa en el piso.

-Que mal que Sai-ojisan no puede hacer aparecer comida- suspiró Chocho, volviendo a sus frituras.

Sarada, a su lado, sonrió levemente, e iba a volver a la lectura hasta que se percató en como Bolt seguía riéndose divertido.

Al verlo se sonrojó levemente, y ocultó el rostro en el libro, extrañando a su amiga.

-¡Bolt-kun~!-

La _Uchiha_ bajó el libro para ver a una niña morena de vestido rosado acercarse al niño rubio de marcas en la mejilla, acompañada de varias niñas…

La mirada de la pequeña se ensombreció al darse cuenta que había llegado el _Club de Fans_ del _Uzumaki_ , quien miró extrañado a la niña que se le acercó.

-¿Eh? ¿Haru-chan?- parpadeo el rubio- ¡Hola~!- saludó contento, levantándose de un salto.

-Hola- la niña sonrió contenta, tan sonrojada como su grupo de amigas.

Himawari, Inojin y Shikadai intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

-¿Lo sabías? Pronto será mi cumpleaños- le dijo Haru a Bolt.

-¡¿En serio?!- sonrió el rubio.

-¡Sí! ¡Y estás invitado!- sonrió contenta la niña- ¡Todos!- miró a la hermana y a los amigos del rubio.

-¡Sí~!- se alegró Himawari, a lo que Inojin sonrió, contento de verla alegre.

-Solo espero que no sea un problema- Shikadai se rascó la cabeza, aburrido.

-¡Ya deseo probar la torta!- sonrió entusiasmada Chocho, pensándolo solo en la comida- ¡Ojalá sea de crema con chocolate~!-

Haru sonrió, y esperó la respuesta de Sarada, quien solo frunció levemente el ceño…

Entonces, de ambas niñas empezaron a chocar rayos, incomodando un poco a Hinata, quien, sentada con la bolsa de plástico en el regazo, sonrió, nerviosa.

-¡La vamos a pasar bien-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, poniéndose entre ambas niñas, sin darse cuenta del ambiente que había entre ellas.

-Ese mocoso no se da cuenta de las indirectas, ¿no?- Kurama miró de reojo a Hinata, quien sonrió algo avergonzada.

-¡Eso espero, Bolt-kun!- Haru le sonrió al rubio- ¡Nos vemos~!- se fue de la plaza con el resto de sus amigas, que miraban sonrojadas al _Uzumaki_.

Eso sí, antes de irse le sonrió burlonamente a Sarada, que volvió a fruncir el ceño.

" _Me tinca que habrá guerra…"_ pensó aburrido Kurama, acostumbrado a las formas de competir sin sentido por parte de las humanas jóvenes _"En fin, no es mi problema"_ bostezó, mientras las cosas en la plaza volvían a lo normal, sin incluir a los pequeños niños que perseguían a los aterrorizados animales de tinta que corrían por sus cortas vidas.

Hinata, en eso, se fijó que la bolsa que había traído Naruto enfriaba, por lo que la abrió para ver cinco paquetes de helados.

Sonrió contenta.

-Bolt, Himawari- llamó, tomando la atención de los niños- Vengan, papá les compró helado- avisó.

-¡Lo sabía-dattebasa!- sonrió contento el rubio, acercándose a su madre, quien le entregó el helado.

-¡Que rico, helado!- Himawari se bajó sola del juego del parque.

-¡Ah! ¡Hi-Himawari-chan!- Inojin quiso ayudarla, pero la pequeña ya se había bajado sola.

-¡Estoy bien~!- sonrió la niña- Hima es una niña grande-

El rubio pálido la miró sorprendido, y sonrió algo sonrojado.

-… Mocoso del demonio- gruñó por lo bajo Kurama, mientras Bolt ya se devoraba el helado, para sufrir un dolor de cabeza por el frío.

En eso, se percató que Hinata le tendió un paquete de helado.

-Naruto-kun compró cinco- le sonrió la pelinegra, comiendo el suyo.

El _Kyubi_ suavizó un poco el semblante, pero, a regañadientes, tomó su paquete.

-Mocoso idiota- murmuró, a lo que la mujer sonrió, contenta de que el zorro estuviera feliz.

-Himawari- volvió a llamar a su hija, que parpadeo.

-¡Voy…!- dio unos pasos, pero se quedó quieta de golpe mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una tela romperse.

La familia _Uzumaki_ parpadeo sorprendida, mientras las orejas de Kurama se movían, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- Inojin miró extrañado a Himawari, que estaba quieta, empezando a sonrojarse y temblar fuertemente.

-Oh, oh- Chocho dejó de comer, mientras Sarada se bajaba de la banca y acercaba a la niña.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hinata también se acercó a su hija.

-N-nada- la _Uchiha_ tapó inmediatamente la retaguardia de la niña con su libro, haciendo que la mujer se percatara de la falda rota pillada a la ruleta, que si Sarada no la tapa mostraría algo que hizo que Inojin se tapara los ojos de golpe, mientras Himawari estaba al borde del llanto por la vergüenza.

-¡Se le rompió la falda!- señaló una niña pequeña, riendo divertida.

-¡JA, JA, JA!- empezaron a reírse los niños pequeños, mientras Hinata sacaba la falda pillada del juego del parque, y Sarada tapaba a la pequeña con su libro.

-¡No es gracioso!- los miró molesta la _Uchiha_.

-No se burlen de Himawari-chan- pidió molesto Inojin, pero no había caso. Los pequeños estaban riéndose a montón.

-¡E-Eran rosaditos!- se rió divertido uno de los niños.

-¡Usa de color rosa!-

-¡Con flores!-

Y estallaron en más risas.

Himawari no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila, hija- le sonrió Hinata, acariciándole el cabello.

-Van a crearse un problema…- Shikadai frunció el ceño, molesto, mientras Chocho estrujó su bolsa de papas, lista para entrar en acción como el pequeño _Nara_.

Ambos podían ser despreocupados y hasta egoístas, pero con la pequeña de su generación nadie se metía…

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A BURLARSE DE MI HERMANA-DATTEBASA!- Bolt apareció enfurecido frente a los niños con una cara de _"Os voy a matar"_ que les calló la risa…

Pero, antes de abalanzarse a los niños, se quedó quieto cuando resonó en el lugar el ruido del metal al romperse.

Himawari, dejando de restregarse los ojos, miró para atrás, para observar, como todos los demás en el parque, como el _Kyubi_ levantaba la ruleta de metal con ambas manos, torciendo la superficie con sus garras, desprendiendo los tornillos que la unían al suelo, asustando a los aldeanos y _shinobis_.

Kurama, enojado, lanzó el juego de metal contra una de las rejas del parque, estrechándose salvajemente y doblando la superficie metálica con un fuerte ruido que hizo entonar más el silencio que había en el ambiente.

El zorro, observando la pequeña destrucción que hizo, miró de reojo a los niños que se habían estado burlando de Himawari, quien hipaba llorando, mirándolo sorprendida.

 **-… ¿Se estaban riendo de algo?-** exigió saber el _Kyubi_ , frunciendo el ceño, mostrando enojado sus ojos color rojo sangre…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- esos pequeños se fueron corriendo del parque, para sorpresa de sus padres, que fueron a seguirlos para calmarlos.

-… ¿T-Tenía que… c-callarlos así…?- Shikamaru se tapó la cara con la mano, mientras Choji, sin darse cuenta que se le cayó una papa, sonrió, nervioso.

-Esa es su forma de quitarle la paternidad de Himawari a Naruto- sonrió Sai, sin sorprenderse del incidente.

Bolt comenzó a reírse, contento, mientras Chocho sonreía y Shikadai se rascaba la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-Vamos, Himawari- Hinata se sacó la chaqueta y la amarró a la cintura de su hija, haciendo que Sarada dejara de taparla- Kurama-san te protege, ¿ves?- le sonrió a su pequeña, que se restregaba los ojos.

Sarada sonrió y miró a Kurama, que se rascaba la mejilla, pensando que se le pasó la mano con la ruleta, a la cual algunos niños se acercaban, mirándola sorprendidos y sonriendo por la nueva forma que tenía.

-Gracias por defender a Himawari-chan, Kurama-san- le sonrió Inojin, tomando su atención.

Kurama lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-… Lo mismo digo- gruñó, sorprendiendo al pálido.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari se le abalanzó por detrás, llorando.

-¡M-Mocosa…! ¡No te me pegues!- Kurama intentó sacársela de encima, pero la niña, sujetándose a su cuello, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Al verla así, suspiró resignado, y permitió que la pequeña girasol se acurrucara en su lomo, sin dejar de llorar por la vergüenza pasada, mientras Hinata le sobaba la espalda, sonriendo.

 _Pájaro-chan_ , observando la situación comiendo el helado que le pertenecía a Naruto, sonrió, y continúo picando la superficie helada con sabor a naranja…

* * *

 _En la noche… Residencia Uzumaki…_

-Bhua…- lloraba Naruto, echado en su cama, con su cabeza reposando en las rodillas de su esposa, que tejía la falda rota de su pequeña-… Bhua…-

-Naruto-kun, no llores- le pidió Hinata, acariciándole el corto cabello rubio.

-… Ka-Kakashi-sensei me dio miedo-dattebayo- lloraba Naruto a mares, recordando cómo se puso el _Hokage_ cuando lo vio entrar a la _Mansión Hokage_ por la ventana, sujetado por la águila de tinta- S-Se enfureció por cómo me comporte, y de que Kurama destrozara ese juego del parque-dattebayo… Me duele el bolsillo y mi bote- comenzó nuevamente a llorar.

-Naruto-kun, sabes que no debiste actuar así con Inojin-kun- le señaló su esposa comprensivamente, haciendo que él hiciera puchero- Además Kurama-san le hizo eso a la ruleta porque se enojó, y ambos sabemos que cuando se enoja puede ser un poco…- dejó la frase al aire, dándole la indirecta, algo nerviosa.

-Pero llegar a romper el juego porque a mi niña se le rompió la faldita-dattebayo…- se amuró Naruto.

-No, Naruto-kun- Hinata le acarició la mejilla con marcas, tomando su atención- Kurama-san no rompió el juego por la falda de Himawari, lo hizo para proteger su integridad- aseguró, sonriendo.

Su marido la miró, pensativo, y después al frente, poniendo mala cara.

-No importa cuánto lo intente, no me quitará la paternidad de mi girasol-dattebayo- aseguró.

Hinata sonrió algo divertida, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo calladito.

-Él lo sabe muy bien- le sonrió su esposa.

-…- Naruto la miró, sonrojado-… Lo sabe, pero lo intenta, el muy rufián-dattebayo- murmuró.

Hinata sonrió.

No podía desmentir eso.

En eso, sonó el teléfono de la mesita de noche, tomando la atención de ambos.

-¿Aló?- contestó Hinata, acariciando la cabeza de su marido, que puso cara de gato y empezó a ronronear por la caricia.

- _E-Este… ¿Hinata-san?_ -

-Ah, Sarada-chan, ¿sucede algo?- sonrió la pelinegra, ignorando que hasta le habían aparecido una cola y orejas a su marido, que ronroneaba contento por la caricia.

- _B-Bueno…-_ la pequeña _Uchiha_ , en el pasillo de madera de su casa, con su pijama puesto, jugó nerviosa con el cable del teléfono- _¿E-Esta Kurama-chan…?_ -

-Kurama-san está con Himawari, ¿quieres hablar con él?- sonrió Hinata, acariciando detrás de la oreja a su marido, que ronroneó más.

- _B-Bueno…_ \- Sarada apretó con un poco de fuerza el cable, mientras sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente.

Hinata parpadeo, algo curiosa por el repentino silencio…

* * *

-Y por eso…- sonrió Himawari en su habitación, donde había apilado a sus peluches en la cama como si fueran espectadores, frente al zorro, que la miraba fastidiado con las orejas gachas por la vergüenza- Te nombro _Sir Kurama-chan_ \- le tocó los hombros con su varita de hada de juguete, haciéndolo sonrojar más.

-… Y-ya vete a dormir de una maldita vez, mocosa- gruñó rojo el zorro.

-Kurama-chan, esta es una ceremonia muy importante- le aseguró la pequeña, poniendo la punta de su varita en la nariz negra de Kurama, haciendo que agachara más las orejas- Protegiste a Himawari de los niños burlones, y por eso te nombro caballero _de mi mesa de sapos, Sir Kurama-chan_ -

" _Que alguien me mate antes que lo haga ella…"_ Kurama bajó más las orejas, sintiendo que moriría de la vergüenza por tanta ternura…

Himawari lo miró curiosa por la cara de lamentación que tenía, por lo que sonrió, y le dio un besito en la nariz, haciendo que las orejas del zorro se levantaran de golpe.

-Gracias por siempre cuidar a Himawari, Kurama-chan- la pequeña le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Kurama parpadeo, y, poniéndose totalmente rojo, retrocedió espantado, chocando de espaldas contra la cama, haciendo que todos los peluches le cayeran encima…

-Con permiso…- Hinata entró en la habitación en el momento en que el zorro fue enterrado por la montaña de peluches, que eran de pequeños a gigantes-… ¿Eh? ¿Kurama-san?-

-Kurama-chan solo está saludando a sus compañeros- sonrió Himawari.

-… Ya veo…- sonrió incómoda Hinata, acercándose a la montaña de peluches, donde emergió Kurama, con un peluche de sapo rosa en la boca, el cual escupió de inmediato, asqueado- Kurama-san, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Mientras me saques de aquí, te escucho- gruñó el zorro, algo sonrojado.

Himawari infló los cachetes, algo ofendida.

-Es Sarada-chan- le explicó Hinata, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_ \- Me llamó pidiendo que fuera a verla-

-… ¿La mocosa?- Kurama frunció el ceño- ¿Qué acaso volvió a tener problema con esos tipejos?- preguntó, gruñendo levemente.

-No lo sé- admitió la pelinegra, algo preocupada- Pero me pidió que fuera a verla ahora, si era posible-

-¿Dónde está?- Kurama salió de la montaña de peluches, sacudiendo una de sus patas traseras.

-En su casa-

-¿No se ha mudado de nuevo?- preguntó el zorro, saliendo de la habitación seguida por ella, y una curiosa Himawari.

-N-No- sonrió Hinata, entrando al salón con él- S-Sakura-san no ha destruido esa casa- aseguró, algo nerviosa, abriendo la puerta de la calle.

-Mami, Kurama-chan se fue por el patio- señaló Himawari, señalando la puerta corrediza que daba al patio abierta.

-Oh…- Hinata cerró la puerta de la calle, sin extrañarse.

A veces se le olvidaba que el _Kyubi_ no usaba la puerta…

* * *

 _Residencia Uchiha… provisora…_

Sarada se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación, donde se veían cajas de embalaje en el piso, a causa de su mudanza a esa casa después de que su madre, echando a un vendedor de maquillajes, que había hecho mal al decirle que le servirían _**mucho**_ sus productos para _**su cara**_ _,_ terminó por destrozar su tercera casa de un puñetazo.

La pequeña, suspiró, pensando que deberían irse a un departamento a vivir… Sería más seguro… Tal vez…

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar unos golpes de nudillos en la ventana, por lo que se acercó gateando a ella, y corrió las cortinas, para ver al _Kyubi_ asomado por arriba, mirándola serio.

-Kurama-chan- sonrió la pequeña, acomodándose los lentes, y abrió la ventana, por lo que el zorro entró silenciosamente en la habitación- Mamá está dormida, así que no te pegará- le avisó, cerrando las puertas de vidrio.

-La mujer loca no me interesa- aseguró el zorro, sentándose en el piso de madera- ¿Qué te sucede…?-

-¿Q-Quieres galletas?- lo interrumpió Sarada, que estaba algo contenta, extrañándolo- A Kurama-chan le gustan los embelecos, ¿verdad?-

-S-Si… ¡D-Digo!- quiso corregirse Kurama, pero la niña se había acercado a una caja de cartón, y sacado una caja de latón.

-Hoy cuidaste mucho a Himawari-chan- le sonrió Sarada, tendiéndole la cajita de galletas, pero se extrañó que el zorro la mirara, serio, moviendo una oreja, molesto.

-Sarada, tu no me llamaste para comer galletas, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- le pidió saber, serio.

La pequeña se entristeció, y se sentó en la cama, extrañando al zorro.

-… Kurama-chan, tu nunca vienes a visitarme… Es la primera vez que vienes a verme…- murmuró, haciendo que sus ojos rojos se abrieran un poco- La única vez que estuviste conmigo fue cuando mamá te atendió después de que se los malos se llevaran a Bolt y a Himawari-chan…- recordó, desanimada.

Kurama la miró sorprendido, y bufó, maldiciéndose.

Claro, nunca había ido a visitar a su mocosa, y el ver que llegó a su casa debió alegrarla mucho.

Demonios ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insensible?

Sarada entrecerró los ojos, pero los abrió cuando Kurama se sentó en su cama, rodeándola y cubriéndola con sus colas.

-… A-Aceptaré tu hospitalidad… Solo esta vez- murmuró Kurama, apoyando su mentón en la almohada de la niña, quien sonrió y le tendió la caja de galletas, abierta.

El zorro la miró, sonrió levemente, y tomó una.

-Kurama-chan, tengo que pedirte un favor- le pidió Sarada.

-No puedo hacer nada para arreglar a tu loca madre- aseguró Kurama, con la caja de galletas en sus brazos, con los cachetes inflados por la comida, y con un poco de migajas en los labios- Y tampoco con el _emo_ de tu padre- tragó- Ambos son un caso perdido-

Sarada parpadeo, y miró su regazo vacío… ¿En qué momento le quitó las galletas?

-Y bien, mocosa, tú no sueles pedirme mucho, casi nada, ¿así que qué se te ofrece del poderoso _Kyubi?_ \- preguntó Kurama, con una galleta en la boca.

-… B-Bueno…- Sarada comenzó a sonrojarse, haciendo que Kurama frunciera el ceño-… B-Bueno…- empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Ay, no- Kurama se tapó el rostro con la mano, tomando la atención de la niña- Tiene que ver con el tornillo ese, ¿verdad?- la miró por un orificio de sus dedos, para ver efectivamente que la pequeña se puso totalmente roja-Me lo imaginaba. Tienes el mismo _tic_ nervioso que la mujer-

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Sarada.

-Olvídalo- Kurama se sentó, aunque con la caja en los brazos, sin dejar de comer- ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Acaso quieres que les concierne una cita o algo así?- preguntó, poniéndola tan roja que su cabello lacio se puso de puntas- No soy un romántico, mocosa. Esas estupideces están fuera de mi jurisdicción- aseguró, con la boca llena de galletas.

Sarada lo miró, poniendo sus manos en su regazo, toda roja.

-… Ha-Haru está de cumpleaños- murmuró, tomando su atención- E-Ella y las demás niñas s-siempre se acercan s-sin problemas a-a Bolt… Y-Y-Y…- se puso más roja, haciendo que Kurama la mirara serio- Y, bueno… S-Siempre le ha-habla como s-si fueran c-cercanos… ¡A ella le gusta el _shannaro!_ \- lo miró molesta, dándole un buen sobresalto- ¡I-Intenta acercarse a él con sus fiestas, juegos y comidas!- le dijo más molesta, tanto así que el zorro retrocedió hasta el borde de la cama.

-B-Bien por ella…- se le ocurrió decir al espantado _Kyubi_ …

-¡No es bueno!- le aseguró la niña de lentes, levantándose y asustándolo más- ¡E-Ella…! Ella… T-Todas… S-Siempre intenta acercarse a Bolt con sus cosas… Porque tienen recursos…- eso sorprendió a Kurama-… Siempre… Le dan regalos… Le compran dulces… Pero yo…- se sentó, desanimada-… Yo solo leo… Nada más…-

Kurama, recuperándose del susto dado, suspiró, y se sentó al lado de la niña, que se restregó los ojos.

-Todas ellas siempre se acercan a Bolt, porque no se avergüenzan y son divertidas… Y yo…- la pequeña se quitó sus lentes, restregándose el ojo-… Yo solo soy la _"Cuatro ojos"_ para Bolt…-

Kurama la miró, serio.

-Mocosa, ¿qué estupideces hablas?- le preguntó, tomando su atención- Tal vez esas crías humanas pueden gastar su dinero en regalos, porque sus madres no destruyen casa por casa por tener fuerza de monstruo, pero tú eres amiga de la infancia de mi mocoso. Eso vale mucho más-

-Pero…- Sarada lo miró tristemente-… Pero… ¿de qué sirve…?- miró tristemente sus rodillas.

Kurama suspiró, rascándose la mejilla, observando como la pequeña se entristecía más.

- _Tsch_ , que estupidez- bufó.

Ante eso, Sarada se entristeció, pero se sorprendió cuando Kurama la tomó por debajo de las axilas, y la sentó en su regazo, apoyando su espalda en la pared color crema de la habitación, sorprendiéndola.

-Eres una de mis mocosos, Sarada- Kurama apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la pelinegra, tomando su atención- Eso te hace mejor que cualquiera de esas niñas _ricachonas_ -

La pequeña _Uchiha_ se sonrojó, sonriendo. Se puso los lentes y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kurama, que le acarició la cabeza.

-… Kurama-chan, ¿por qué no tienes hijos?-

-¡¿AH?!-la quedó mirando Kurama, sumamente descolocado- ¡¿Y esa pregunta?!-

-Es que… serías un buen padre- sonrió Sarada-… Tú no dejarías a tu familia… Nunca…-

El _Kyubi_ abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, entendiendo a la niña.

Hizo una mueca, molesto. A él le desagradaba el padre de la pequeña, pero no quería que ella creciera sintiendo rencor a su padre…

Ningún hijo debería odiar a su padre…

-Mocosa, el _emo_ de tu viejo solo está en misiones largas- murmuró, tomando su atención- Lo detesto, Sarada, pero sé que él te ama. Créeme cuando te digo que él se preocupa por ti y la loca de tu madre-

La pequeña lo miró, pensativa, pero después sonrió, y asintió, dándole la razón.

-Je… Sí serías un buen padre- sentenció Sarada, haciendo que el zorro bufara sumamente fastidiado, haciéndola sonreír.

-Mocosa, los _Biju_ no podemos ser padres- aseguró el zorro, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza por su inocencia tan clara.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pequeña, haciendo que Kurama hiciera una mueca, incómodo.

-No podemos, y ya- se cruzó de brazos, extrañándola-… A diferencia de los humanos… No podemos-murmuró, algo serio.

-¿Es porque no tienes pareja?- lo miró más curiosa Sarada.

-¡NO!-

-¿Entonces…?- la pequeña se quedó más curiosa, incomodando a Kurama.

-… Simplemente… No nacimos con esa capacidad- murmuró serio el zorro.

-¿Y no la puedes obtener?-

-No-

-¿Y no te sientes solo?- preguntó Sarada, tomando su atención- Digo… Si no puedes ser padre… ¿No tienes familia, además de tus hermanos?-

El zorro se quedó algo sorprendido con la pregunta, por lo que meditó, acariciándole la cabeza.

-… A veces pensaba eso- admitió Kurama, sorprendiéndola- Pero, en realidad, si tengo una familia-

Sarada parpadeo, y sonrió, dándose cuenta a quienes se refería el zorro.

-… ¿También soy parte de ella?- preguntó la pequeña, haciendo que las orejas del _Kyubi_ se movieran.

-… No me preguntes tonterías- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado, sonrojado.

Sarada sonrió, contenta.

-C-Como sea…- gruñó Kurama- Mocosa, aun no me dices el _por qué_ me llamaste- le hizo notar- Solo me has dicho tu problema con esas niñas, y nada más, ¿qué acaso quieres un concejo?-

-B-Bueno…- la pequeña se sonrojó, nerviosa.

-Suéltalo-

-E-Es que…-

-Suéltalo o me largo-

Sarada, totalmente roja, tragó saliva.

-… Haru es una niña muy engreída… T-Tal vez intente acercarse a B-Bolt e-en su cumpleaños…- murmuró, roja.

-¿Y…?- Kurama alzó una ceja, aburrido de esos temas románticos.

-… ¿P-Puedes arruinarle la fiesta…?- preguntó seria Sarada.

….

Kurama parpadeo unas tres veces, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras sus orejas se movían.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

- _S-Shhh_ \- Sarada lo calló poniéndole el cojín blanco en la cara- M-Mamá se despertará-

-¡¿Y qué demonios me importa?!- Kurama se quitó el cojín, mirándola atónito- ¡¿Q-Qué fue lo que me pediste?!-

-N-No quiero que a-arruines la fiesta- se corrigió Sarada, algo avergonzada- S-Solo q-que evites que-que Haru se acerque m-mucho a-a Bolt…-

-¡Espera un poco, mocosa! ¡¿Tengo cara de cupido?!- pidió saber, molesto- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme semejante cosa?!-

-E-Es que…- se avergonzó Sarada, pero Kurama la bajó de su regazo.

-Haré como que nunca me pediste semejante estupidez- gruñó Kurama- Nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta…- aseguró, acercándose a la ventana- Maldición, que le arruine el cumpleaños a una niña, ¿qué tan malo creen los humanos que puedo ser?- murmuró.

Sarada lo miró algo dolida, tomando su atención, pero se sorprendió cuando ella frunció el ceño, decidida, y se bajó de la cama.

-¿Eh?- Kurama la miró abrir la puerta de la habitación- ¿A-A dónde vas?-

-Voy a _Suna_ \- murmuró la pequeña, descolocándolo.

-¿AH? ¿Se te salió otro tornillo?- la quedó mirando Kurama, haciendo que ella lo mirara amurada- ¿Y para qué demonios irías a ese montón de arena?-

-…- la pequeña entrecerró los ojos-… Gordo-chan me entendería…-

Entonces la manilla de la puerta se le resbaló de las manos porque Kurama la cerró de golpe, dejándola sorprendida por la rapidez con la que llegó a su lado.

-¿Acaso quieres pedirle ayuda a ese maldito del _Ichibi?_ \- gruñó Kurama, mirándola enojado.

-Sí- la pequeña asintió, decidida- Él comprendería que solo quiero e-evitar q-que Ha-Haru se acer-acerque a B-B-Bolt… N-Nada más- aseguró, sonrojada.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos, enojado.

-¿Me intentas decir que el _Ichibi_ es más confiable que _**yo**_?- exigió saber, más molesto.

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, dándole la respuesta que quería.

-GRRRRRRRRRR ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN!- aceptó de mala gana Kurama, restregándose la cabeza, haciendo que la niña lo mirara de reojo.

No quería hacer una locura en un cumpleaños humano, después de lo sucedido en el parque, pero no quería que Sarada dependiera del _Ichibi_ , teniéndolo a él a su lado. ¡NO ACEPTARÍA QUE EL _ICHIBI_ LE ARREBATARA A LA MOCOSA!

-¿De verdad me vas a ayudar?- Sarada lo miró, algo desconfiada.

-Grrrrr, para que veas que soy mejor que ese gordo de una cola- aseguró el zorro, aun molesto con esa idea.

La pequeña _Uchiha_ lo miró un rato, y después sonrió, agradecida.

-Gracias, Kurama-chan- le dio un sorpresivo abrazo, dejándolo callado.

Kurama la miró, algo incómodo, pero después le acarició la cabeza…

-¡SARADA!-

La puerta de la habitación salió volando, pasando a llevar al zorro, chocando este contra la ventana, rompiéndola, y cayendo al bote de basura de la calle.

Kurama salió mareado del recipiente de metal, hasta que le cayó la puerta en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera nuevamente dentro de la basura.

Sarada parpadeo, y se volteó, para observar a su madre en bata, con el puño levantado, parpadeando.

-… ¿Ma…? ¿Mamá…?- la niña miró extrañada a la pelirrosa.

-¿E… El de recién era Kurama…?- preguntó la _kunoichi_ , aun en la posición de ataque.

-Sí, lo llamé para pedirle un favor- admitió su hija, asomándose a la ventana rota.

-… ¿Lo mandé a volar?-preguntó su madre, jugando con sus dedos, azul.

-Eso creo-murmuró Sarada, observando al zorro mareado encima de las bolsas de basura en el bote de metal, al lado de la puerta rota- Aunque aterrizó en la basura-

Sakura sonrió nerviosa, rascándose la cabellera rosa.

-U-Ups…- sonrió, mientras su hija la quedó mirando- E-Es que… c-como escuché gritos en tu habitación, p-pensé que alguien había entrado…- admitió, avergonzada.

-… Mamá… Kurama-chan se va a enojar…-aseguró Sarada.

-Je… C-Creo que voy a sacarlo de ahí- y, silbando nerviosa, la pelirrosa se retiró de la habitación.

Sarada parpadeo, y miró por la ventana al inconsciente zorro.

Sonrió, algo agradecida de que Kurama-chan aceptara su petición, y de que su madre esta vez no destruyera la casa de un golpe…

* * *

 _Unos días después…_

-S-Sorprendente-dattebasa…- murmuró Bolt, abriendo la boca, sorprendido.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Haru se celebraba en una de las calles de _Konoha_ , que había sido decorada con globos y serpentinas de todos los colores, con varios puestos de comida y de juegos, donde ya varios niños disfrutaban las atracciones.

-¡Se ve muy bonito~!- sonrió Himawari, que llevaba un vestido rosa con encaje, y un regalo en las manos, al lado de sus padres, su hermano, y un fastidiado Kurama.

-Y-Ya sabía que los padres de Haru-chan ganaban mucho… Pero esto es demasiado-dattebayo- aseguró Naruto, algo incómodo.

-Yo lo encuentro muy tierno- admitió Hinata, a lo que el ave en su hombro miró el lugar, algo dudoso…

Kurama bufó, y, aprovechando que Himawari estaba distraída, sacudió su cabeza, para deshacerse del peinado de _raya en medio_ que le hizo la mocosa.

-¡Ah!- la niña se dio cuenta de eso- ¡Kurama-chan, no seas malo!- se le acercó, fastidiándolo- Quédate peinadito- sacó de su pequeño bolsito morado una peineta, y empezó a hacerle de nuevo el peinado.

-M-Mocosa… Ya es suficiente con el estúpido moño- se lamentó Kurama, señalando su cuello, donde llevaba un moño rojo- ¡USTEDES NO SE BURLEN!- les gruñó a los dos rubios de la familia, que se estaban riendo por lo bajo de su situación.

-Kurama-chan, te aseguro que te ves muy guapo así- le sonrió Himawari, terminando de peinarlo.

" _Que alguien me mate…"_ Kurama se puso a llorar en silencio, por lo que Hinata sonrió algo incomoda por su situación.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!-

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan!- se volteo el rubio, para ver a su compañera llegando a la entrada de la fiesta con su hija de la mano, que llevaba una camisa roja y vestido negro con líneas rojas.

La pequeña estaba sonrojada porque su madre le había atado un pañuelo fucsia en la cabeza, quedando el nudo en la parte de arriba, dando a parecer orejas de conejo.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde…- se les acercó Sakura, pero se detuvo y puso azul al ver que Kurama le gruñía, con el pelaje erizado- ¿A-Aún es-estás enojado…?-

-Me tuvieron que bañar no sé cuántas veces para que me quitaran el maldito olor a basura, ¿así que tú que crees?-gruñó Kurama, haciendo que la _kunoichi_ sonriera, incómoda.

-Sarada-chan, te ves muy bonita- se le acercó Himawari.

La pequeña se sonrojó, y miró de reojo a Bolt, que la había quedado mirando.

-… Coneja- murmuró el rubio, dejándola en blanco.

- _¡Shannaro!_ \- Sakura le dio un fuerte coscorrón al pequeño- No te burles de mi hija-

-¡N-No me burlaba-dattebasa!- se lamentó el niño, alejándose de ella- ¡AH! ¡Shikadai ya está aquí!- miró sonriente a su amigo, que caminaba por la fiesta, aburrido- ¡Papá, ya me voy!- le avisó a su padre, tomando su atención- ¡Y no me importa si la _Cuatro Ojos_ tiene orejas de conejo-dattebasa!-le hizo una mueca burlona a Sarada, y se fue corriendo, esquivando a Sakura que casi lo agarra de la polera blanca.

-Ese niño…- Sakura tronó sus nudillos, y miró asesinamente a Naruto, que se sobresaltó.

-Himawari también va a la fiesta- sonrió la pequeña girasol.

-Entonces, nosotros nos vamos- sonrió Naruto, algo incómodo de dejar a su pequeña.

-Vendremos a buscarlos en la tarde- Hinata abrazó a su hija, que sonrió contenta.

-Kurama, cuento contigo para proteger a mis retoños-dattebayo- le murmuró Naruto al zorro, que se chasconeaba el peinado, fastidiado.

- _Tsch_ , no me lo repitas, que contigo no se puede contar- gruñó Kurama.

-¡Oye!- se ofendió el rubio.

-Nos vemos, Kurama-san- le sonrió Hinata.

El zorro miró para otro lado, avergonzado, a lo que ella sonrió contenta, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ se rió por lo bajo.

-Kurama, también te encargo a mi pequeña- le pidió Sakura, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

-… ¿Es un sí…?-

-En el idioma de Kurama-chan, sí- aseguró su hija- Mamá, ¿de verdad no puedo estar con mi libro?- preguntó.

-Sarada, debes interactuar más con tus amigos- le aseguró su madre, acariciándole la cabeza, sin desordenarle el moño que tenía- Nos vemos en la tarde-

-… Sí- la niña asintió.

Su madre sonrió, y, así, los padres se alejaron de la calle de la fiesta, dejando a las niñas con Kurama, que bufó, notando que ya varios niños lo miraban curiosos…

¿Cuándo se ha visto a un _Biju_ en una fiesta de cumpleaños de esa magnitud? Ya había estado en las de sus mocosos, pero esas eran más humildes que esa…

-Kurama-chan, tu peinado- Himawari lo miró blandiendo la peineta, sobresaltándolo.

-ARG, creo que me llama el mocoso- el zorro se fue a ocultar detrás de Bolt, que había estado hablando con Shikadai, que lo quedó mirando, aburrido.

Himawari parpadeó sorprendida, en cambio Sarada se tapó la boca, omitiéndose una risa.

Kurama la miró avergonzado, con un tic en el ojo.

Después de un rato, en el cual llegaron Inojin y Chocho a la fiesta, el _Kyubi_ se vio obligado a seguir a la nueva generación a los juegos a los que iban, dándole la impresión que estaba en un festival…

-¡Kurama-chan!- se molestó Bolt, que había estado observando a Inojin y a Sarada jugando al tiro al blanco en una tienda mientras el zorro le había quitado el _takoyaki_ de las manos.

- _¿Qlué?_ \- lo miró serio el zorro, con las mejillas infladas por tener la comida en la boca.

El pequeño infló los cachetes, amurado, mientras Shikadai, comiendo un _Yaki-ika,_ sonreía levemente, y Himawari, abrazando su peluche, observaba como Inojin apuntaba con la _kunai_ de juguete al blanco, sonrojándolo.

Chocho, junto a ellos, miraba a Sarada, sin dejar de comer su _okonomiyaki_.

-¿Cuándo van a servir la torta?- preguntó al rato, cuando el grupo, después de que terminara el turno de ellos para jugar en esa entretención, fuera a una mesa con embelecos- Tengo hambre- aseguró, empezando a comer unas papas fritas de la mesa.

-… ¿Te das cuenta que ya estás comiendo?- la quedó mirando Inojin, mientras Shikadai sacaba una barra de chocolate.

-Es un problema entender a las mujeres- aseguró el _Nara_ , ignorando como Bolt comía lo que pillaba, mientras Sarada lo miraba, algo incómoda.

Kurama, de brazos cruzados detrás de los niños, bufó, fastidiado de su situación. Él podía quitarle la comida a Bolt, pero no caería tan bajo para sacar comida en un cumpleaños ajeno…

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Himawari, que le tendía una barra de chocolates, sonriendo.

Kurama la miró un rato, y, sonriendo, tomó el embeleco, empezando a comerlo.

La pequeña sonrió contenta, e intentó sacar otra barra de chocolate, pero el plato del que sacó estaba vacío, y el otro que también tenía ese dulce estaba demasiado lejos para ella, incluso aunque se levantara de puntillas.

Se entristeció levemente, hasta que una mano pálida tomó ese dulce, y se lo tendió. Miró sorprendida a Inojin, que le sonrió, contento.

-¡Gracias~!- la pequeña tomó el dulce y empezó a comerlo.

Inojin sonrió, y comenzó a comer un dulce de gelatina, ignorando que Kurama lo miró de reojo, con una mejilla inflada por la barra de chocolate que se detuvo a comer…

En eso, se fijó que Sarada le tendió unos _dangos_ , sonriendo.

- _T-Tsch_ \- los recibió, terminando la barra de chocolate- N-No me trates como a un perro- murmuró, comenzando a comer.

Sarada sonrió e iba a sacar de uno de los platos un _taiyaki_ , pero se detuvo al tocar la mano de Bolt, quien también iba a sacar una de las tortitas con pasta judía en forma de pescado.

-¡Ah!- el rubio se sonrojó y retiró su mano- S-Sa-Saca tú- miró para otro lado, avergonzado.

-S-Sí…- Sarada, extrañada, asintió, y sacó el dulce.

Bolt, mirando su mano, observó a la pelinegra rascándose la mejilla. Sonrió, algo nervioso.

-O-Oye…- murmuró el rubio, tomando la atención de la _Uchiha-_ L-Las orejas… N-No te quedan tan mal-dattebasa- dijo, quitándole importancia, sacando un _taiyaki_.

Sarada se sonrojó, y miró el dulce que comía, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Quieres comer algo más, Himawari-chan?- le preguntó Inojin a la pequeña, que se ponía de puntillas para sacar un _mochi_.

-¡Eso, eso!- señaló la niña, indicando el dulce, el cual el niño tomó y se lo entregó- ¡Gracias, Inojin!- sonrió, empezando a comerlo.

El joven _Yamanaka_ sonrió, algo sonrojado.

Kurama los quedó mirando…

" _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ¡¿ESTO ES UN CUMPLEAÑOS, O UNA DOBLE CITA?!"_ exigió saber, comiendo enojado el último de los tres _dangos…_

Se alegraba por Sarada… ¡PERO HIMAWARI ERA OTRA COSA, MALDICIÓN!

-¡Bolt-kun~!-

Las orejas del zorro se levantaron, y, al voltearse, vio como la cumpleañera abrazaba por detrás a su mocoso, sobresaltándolo…

No sabía por qué, pero de golpe partió a la mitad el palillo de madera que tenía en mano…

¡¿QUIÉN SE CREÍA ESA ENANA PARA LANZARSE ASÍ A SU MOCOSO?!

No solía ser celoso con Bolt, ya que, como era un niño, no se preocupaba mucho por él… ¡PERO NO SIGNIFICABA QUE LE GUSTABA QUE LO TRATARAN COMO SI DE UN MUÑECO SE TRATASE!

-¡Ah! ¡Haru-chan, eres tú!- la miró Bolt, extrañado de que la niña de pelo negro se acurrucara en su espalda, sumamente sonrojada.

-¡Me alegra que vinieres, Bolt-kun~!- sonrió la niña, que llevaba un vestido que parecía de cuentos de hadas.

-Esto se puede poner problemático- suspiró fastidiado Shikadai, comiendo un _dorayaki_ , decidiendo ignorar la situación incómoda de su amigo, al igual que Chocho, quien estaba muy ocupada con el _yakitori_.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Haru-chan- le sonrió Himawari, dándole el regalo que le tenía.

-¡Gracias~!- sonrió la niña, sin recibirlo, ya que sus brazos estaba ocupados en abrazar a Bolt, que ya se estaba incomodando bastante.

Himawari e Inojin intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

" _Esa niña… ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan descarada a esta edad?!"_ se preguntó indignado Kurama.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-san también está!- se dio cuenta la cumpleañera, sin soltar a Bolt- Hola~-

-…- el zorro frunció el ceño, extrañándola.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Haru a Bolt, que estaba bastante incómodo, ya que no podía sacar unos _takoyaki_ de la mesa al estar sujeto por ella- ¿Kurama-san tiene malas pulgas?-

-Kurama-chan no tiene malas pulgas- le aseguró Sarada.

Ay, madre santa…

Kurama se quedó quieto, tragó saliva, y, por primera vez, miró a la pequeña _Uchiha_ , que miraba sombríamente a la cumpleañera, que sonrió divertida y abrazó más a Bolt, que la miró más extrañado.

-Bolt-kun~ Pronto traerán la piñata~- le dijo Haru, decidiendo ignorar a Sarada, lo cual, para el _Kyubi_ , era un gran logro, ya que la niña despedía tal _chakra_ que le daba la impresión que iba a matar a alguien.

-¡¿De verdad?!- sonrió contento el pequeño- ¡¿Escuchaste, Hima?!- se acercó a su hermana, ignorando a la niña que lo había estado abrazando, descolocándola- ¡Ya verás que tu Onii-san te conseguirá muchos dulces-dattebasa!- le prometió.

-¡Si~!- se alegró la niña, a lo que Inojin le sonrió contento.

-¿Entonces vamos?- preguntó el niño de piel pálida.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- la pequeña tomó a ambos rubios de las manos, y fue a juntarse con los demás niños que ya se acercaban al punto donde se suponía estaría la piñata.

Haru miró a Bolt irse algo desilusionada, hasta que se fijó que Sarada aun la miraba fríamente.

-A Bolt-kun le va a gustar mucho mi fiesta, _orejitas-chan_ \- le sonrió la morena, y se retiró contenta.

La pequeña frunció el ceño, al igual que Kurama, quien detestaba a esa clase de humanos tan prepotentes por su posición o recursos.

-¿EEEHHH? ¿Y quién me consigue dulces?- preguntó amurada Chocho, y miró a Shikadai, quien comía sin ganas de ir con los demás niños- ¡¿Nadie ayudará a esta dama en apuros?!-

Kurama la miró de reojo, y después se percató que Sarada lo miró fríamente.

¡DEMONIOS! ¡ELLA NI NECESITA EL _SHARINGAN_ PARA CONTROLARLO!

- _Tsch_. Y-Yo lo haré…- le murmuró Kurama a Chocho, tomando su atención.

-¡Eres un caballero, Kurama-chan!- la niña morena le dio un _apapacho_ , asfixiándolo bastante, aunque más que nada estaba sonrojándolo- ¡Por eso eres mi cómplice para sacar la comida en las fiestas!- le recordó, poniéndole una porción de dangos en la boca.

-¿Ah?- Sarada los quedó mirando, dejando la mirada sombría de lado- ¿Es eso cierto, Kurama-chan?-

Pero el zorro no pudo responder por dos cosas: Tenía la boca llena de dangos, y la _Akimichi_ se lo llevó de golpe al grupo de niños que esperaban la piñata.

Sarada parpadeo, sorprendida, y se llevó a la boca un _mochi_ , esperando que Kurama-chan cumpliera su promesa…

* * *

-¡Piñata~! ¡Piñata~!- cantaba contenta Himawari, abrazando su peluche, en medio de ambos rubios.

-¡No te preocupes, Hima! ¡Tú _Onii-san_ va a conseguirte todos los dulces-dattebasa!- aseguró su hermano, chocando los puños.

-¡No si Kurama-chan los consigue para mí!-Chocho se les acercó abrazando con fuerza a Kurama, quien parecía a punto de dar su último respiro por el fuerte agarre que tenía la morena.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan, traidor!- lo señaló el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta del semiconsciente zorro- ¿Kurama-chan?-

Chocho miró extrañada al _Biju_ , por lo que lo soltó, haciendo que este cayera al piso, empezando a respirar.

-Y-Y pensar que creía que la mocosa me mata con sus abrazos- jadeó el zorro, recuperando el aliento.

-Kurama-chan- se amuró Himawari, mientras Bolt se reía divertido por el estado del zorro.

-¡Amigos~!- Haru apareció frente al grupo de entusiasmados niños, que la miraron, contentos- ¡Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños! ¡Espero la pasen bien, y que gane el mejor!- y, con un movimiento floreado, señaló a la enorme piñata que llegó, que tenía la forma de un corazón, entusiasmando a los espectadores.

"… _Que cursilería… Voy a vomitar…"_ Kurama miró para otro lado, asqueado…

Entonces, los adultos que atendían el evento, le entregaron a cada niño un palo de plástico de diversos colores. Claro está, que Bolt tomó el de color rosa, ya que ese era su color favorito, de lo que no se avergonzaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Solo espera, Hima! ¡Pronto te traigo dulces-dattebasa!-le aseguró Bolt, mientras le tapaban los ojos con una cinta y, entusiasmado, se abalanzó a la piñata al igual que varios niños.

-¡Sí~!- se entusiasmó Himawari, al lado de Inojin, que le sonrió, contento.

-Vamos, hombre…- se entristeció Chocho, tomando la atención de Kurama- Con tantos niños va a ser imposible agarrar uno de los dulces cuando rompan la piñata-

Kurama la miró, algo curioso.

-… ¿Qué tienen de diferente los dulces de la piñata con los de la mesa?- preguntó, tomando su atención.

-¡Mucho, Kurama-chan!- aseguró la morena- ¡Suelen ser los más dulces! Los de la mesa son caseros y tienen poco azúcar, pero los de la piñata deben de ser _golosinas_ \- le aclaró.

-… Ya veo…- Kurama vio a los pequeños intentar golpear la piñata, la cual ninguno alcanzaba-… Vamos a estar esperando todo el día a que la golpeen- mencionó.

-Se van a terminar echando a perder con este sol- se lamentó Chocho, deprimida.

Kurama la miró…

-¿Realmente quieres esos dulces?-

-Sipi- asintió la niña.

El zorro miró la piñata, pensativo… Él no tenía nada en contra de la pequeña a su lado, en realidad, se llevaba bien con ella… Además Sarada le pidió _intervenir_ en la fiesta, para evitar un momento _romántico_ de la fastidiosa cumpleañera y su mocoso… y suponía que, una vez abierta la piñata, aunque Bolt no fuera quien la abriera, la niña se le abalanzaría igual…

Rayos… Todo lo que puede hacer por esas mocosas…

-… Bien…- suspiró Kurama, tomando la atención de Chocho, Himawari e Inojin-… Veamos si con esto dejan de perder el tiempo…- abrió la boca, empezando a formar una bola de _chakra_ , alertando a los adultos, y haciendo que los niños lo miraran curiosos, a excepción de Himawari y Sarada, quienes sabían de qué se trataba la técnica.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bolt, quitándose la cinta de la cabeza al igual que muchos niños al notar el silencio que reinó en la calle. Su respuesta vino al darse vuelta, viendo como el _Kyubi_ formaba una _Biju Dama_ del tamaño de una pelota…- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡¿KURAMA-CHAN, QUÉ HACES-DATTEBASA?!- preguntó aterrado, reconociendo la técnica.

- _¡Biju dama!-_ el zorro lanzó la esfera de _chakra_ hacia la enorme piñata, haciéndola explotar de golpe, con tanta magnitud que los espectadores se taparon la cabeza con los brazos.

Cuando terminó la explosión, los únicos rastros de la piñata que quedaron fueron los papeles que, por la explosión, se quedaron pegados en las paredes y en el piso, y algunos se quedaron pegados en las cabezas de los niños, como a la cumpleañera, que quedó con su cabello negro de un color rosa por el papel pegado.

-… ¿Qué _pasho?_ \- preguntó Himawari, curiosa, a quien Inojin la había protegido inconscientemente, aunque la explosión no fuera _peligrosa_.

-… Esto… Es un problema…- murmuró Shikadai, asomándose por una de las mesas de comida, como muchos niños, al igual que Sarada, que estaba sorprendida.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la calle, en donde todos miraron al _Kyubi_ , quien se percató de eso.

-… ¿Qué?- Kurama se extrañó que todas las miradas se posaran en él- ¿No había que romper esa cosa?-

-¡Kurama-san!- Haru se le acercó indignada, sacándose el trozo de papel de la cabeza- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

-Una _Biju Dama_ , ¿algún problema?- preguntó el zorro, fastidiado.

-¡Rompiste la piñata! ¡Con los dulces!- se indignó la niña.

-Que tragedia- el _Kyubi_ rodó los ojos.

-¡Kurama-chan solo quería conseguirme dulces!- aseguró Chocho, quitándose papel rosa del cabello- ¡Fue un accidente!-

-¡Casi nos mata a todos!- dijo una de las amigas de la cumpleañera.

-Por favor, si quisiera hacer eso lo haría de mejor forma- aseguró Kurama, sonriendo de tal manera que la niña se asustó.

Haru miró molesta a Kurama, y, cuando iba a abrir la boca para echarlo de la fiesta, Bolt se le acercó…

-¡Eso fue genial, Kurama-chan!- le dijo el rubio, entusiasmado, al igual que los niños que habían estado tratando de sacar dulces.

-¡Fue como un fuego artificial!-

-¡Otra vez!-

Eso y más gritaron los niños, entusiasmados.

Haru los miró, sorprendida, y después a Kurama, que la miró burlón.

La niña frunció el ceño, y se percató que Sarada, asomada a la mesa como varios niños, que hablaban contentos de la reciente experiencia, sonreía, contenta.

Entonces, algo le cayó a la cabeza a la _Uchiha_ , extrañándola…

Una pastilla…

-¡Están lloviendo dulces~!- avisó contenta Himawari, señalando el cielo, haciendo que todos los niños y niñas levantaran la vista, para ver como empezaban a caer los dulces de la piñata destruida.

La calle se llenó de gritos de alegría y emoción, mientras los pequeños levantaban los brazos para agarrar cuantos dulces podían, aunque nadie le ganaba a Chocho, que usaba la técnica de su familia para agrandar su mano y tomar cuantas pastillas pudieran.

-… Esto…- Shikadai agarró un dulce, sonriendo-… No es un problema- admitió, divertido.

-¡Que divertido~!- Himawari intentaba agarrar unos dulces, pero, por sus manitas, no alcanzaba, hasta que unas manos pálidas se levantaron y tomó un puñado, tomando su atención.

-¿Los compartimos?- le sonrió Inojin, tendiéndole el puñado de dulces que alcanzó a tomar.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió contenta la _Uzumaki_.

Sarada miraba la lluvia de dulces, sumamente fascinada con la combinación de colores que brindaban, tanto así que le recordaban la escena de uno de sus libros, donde el viajero se detenía a contemplar una lluvia en medio de un lago que brillaba de tal forma, que hacían ver las gotas de agua como gotas de cristal.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, maravillada.

La sacó de sus pensamientos el chupete que le tendieron.

Miró sorprendida a Bolt, quien tenía en el brazo varias pastillas, y le tendía el único chupete que había alcanzado a agarrar.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Sarada.

-S-Sé que… te gustan mucho los dulces… E-En especial los-los de sabor a frutilla- se sonrojó el rubio, sorprendiéndola- E-El chupete es de f-frutilla... ¡¿Lo quieres?!- preguntó, avergonzado.

Sarada parpadeo, y, sonriendo contenta, tomó el dulce.

-Gracias, _shannaro_ \- sonrió divertida.

Bolt se sonrojó, y sonrió, contento.

Kurama los miró a ambos, y sonrió contento al ver que había alegrado a su mocosa amante de los libros…

-¡Gracias, Kurama-chan!- Chocho le dio un sorpresivo abrazo con su brazo libre, ya que el otro, con la mano extendida, había agarrado varios caramelos- ¡Eres el mejor!-

-L-Lo sé- jadeó el zorro, sintiendo que la niña le rompía tres costillas- Maldición, suéltame, mocosa loca-eso, en vez de molestarla, la hizo sonreír contenta.

Después de que se detuviera la lluvia, y los niños contaran contentos los dulces que agarraron, u otros, como Chocho, ya se los comía, Haru miró amurada que, en el grupo de su querido _Uzumaki_ , el mencionado rubio hablaba contento con Sarada, quien, sonrojada, comía el chupete que el niño le dio.

Miró más molesta al zorro al lado de Himawari, quien extrañamente se había sentado entre ella e Inojin, que lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Bolt-kun~!- dándole un buen susto, la niña lo volvió a abrazar por detrás, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sarada se esfumara, y el sonrojo del niño se borrara- ¡Van a traer el pastel~!-

-¡¿En serio?!- se alegró el rubio.

-Si quieres el trozo más grande, ¿vendrías conmigo?- le pidió la niña.

A Kurama no le agradó para nada el comentario.

-¡Sí!- se alegró Bolt, descolocando al zorro.

Haru sonrió contenta, y, dedicándole una mirada burlona a Sarada, se llevó al pequeño rubio del brazo.

Kurama los miró irse, sumamente fastidiado…

¿Por qué su mocoso debía pensar más con el estómago que con la cabeza…? ¿Por qué tuvo que salir tan idéntico al padre?

Se percató que Sarada se quedó algo triste…

-Tranquila, mocosa- la miró, serio, tomando su atención- Ya se me ocurrirá algo-

Sarada se sorprendió, y sonrió, algo avergonzada, pero agradecida.

Después de un rato, los encargados de la festividad trajeron una torta de dos pisos, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ comenzara a pensar que la cumpleañera era una engreída total, no merecedora de su mocoso, quien, aunque quería el enorme trozo de torta prometido, se veía bastante incómodo con la niña que se le pegaba como lapa a cada momento.

Ignorando que cantaban el cumpleaños feliz para la niña, el zorro se dedicó a pensar en cómo alejar a su mocoso de la engreída, pero, claro está, que ni él le haría explotar la torta de cumpleaños. No era tan malo… ¿o, sí?

No, mejor no. Himawari estaba demasiado entusiasmada de comer el pastel como para hacerlo volar, además se podía meter en problemas ya que no tendría una buena excusa para arruinar el pastel. ¿Y si se lo comía? No, mejor no…

Haru sopló las siete velas de cumpleaños, a lo que todos los niños aplaudieron.

Kurama suspiró… ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-… Está bien- murmuró Sarada, a su lado, tomando su atención- Es egoísta de mi parte pedirte hacer algo malo- lo miró, apenada- Lo siento mucho, Kurama-chan-

El zorro se sorprendió, especialmente al sentir tristeza de la pequeña, que volvió su mirada a Bolt, quien era abrazado por la cumpleañera mientras le sacaban la foto conmemorativa del cumpleaños.

-Bolt no es tan tonto- le dijo Kurama, serio, tomando su atención- Él sabe quién es quién. No te preocupes, Sarada- le sonrió levemente-

La pequeña le sonrió agradecida.

Los adultos comenzaron a cortar y repartir la torta, por lo que los pequeños comenzaron a acercarse entusiasmados a la mesa.

-¿Vamos por un trozo de torta?- le preguntó Sarada a Kurama, que bufó divertido.

-Si con eso fastidio a la cumpleañera, mejor- sonrió el zorro, divirtiendo a la _Uchiha_ , así que ambos, junto a los demás, se acercaron a la mesa.

En eso, alguien empujó a Himawari, haciendo que se le cayera el peluche, por lo que, en vez de seguir a Kurama-chan y a Inojin, se detuvo, y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, buscando su peluche…

* * *

Bolt, queriendo comer su trozo prometido, no podía ya que Haru le sujetaba aun el brazo, incomodándolo bastante.

-Haru-chan, déjame comer- pidió el niño, amurado.

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo, Bolt-kun?- le preguntó la pequeña.

-Eres una buena amiga- le sonrió el rubio, a punto de probar bocado, pero la morena lo abrazó con más fuerza, impidiéndole comer- ¡Haru-chan!-

-No te avergüences, Bolt-kun~- le pidió la niña, sonriendo sonrojada.

-… ¿Ah?- la quedó mirando el _Uzumaki_ , totalmente descolocado.

En eso, el pequeño se fijó que, del otro lado de la enorme mesa, uno de los adultos le entregaba un trozo de torta a Sarada, que sonrió agradecida, al lado de Kurama.

Al ver a la _Uchiha_ sonreír, hizo que se sonrojara levemente…

Haru se percató de eso, y, mirando de un lado a otro al rubio y a la pelinegra respectivamente, infló los cachetes, molesta, y, quitándole el pastel de las manos a Bolt, quien no había probado bocado, lo lanzó al aire.

-¡Oye!- se amuró el rubio.

-Ups~- sonrió la niña- Quería darte uno más grande, pero se me fue~- se lamentó, amurando al niño.

-Kurama-chan, ¿quieres un poco?- le ofreció Sarada a Kurama, quien miraba para todos lados.

-Oye, mocosa… ¿Has visto a Himawari?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-¿A Himawari-chan?- la niña miró a su alrededor, pero solo se veían niños junto a ella, además del zorro y los adultos- Nop-

-Tampoco la veo- se preocupó Inojin.

-Rayos, se habrá perdido- bufó Kurama, fastidiado.

-Vamos a buscarla- sonrió Sarada, dejando su trozo de pastel en la mesa, en el momento en que le caía encima otro trozo de tarta, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al piso si Kurama no usa sus colas para amortiguar la caída.

-¡Sarada!- el zorro la miró asustado, al igual que Inojin, Chocho y Shikadai.

Lo que le sucedió a la _Uchiha_ no pasó desapercibido para los demás niños, que comenzaron a reírse divertidos por la situación.

-¡AH!- Bolt, que iba a comer otro trozo de pastel más grande, se levantó de golpe al ver como el trozo de tarta le cayó encima a su amiga- ¡Sarada…!- se levanta si Haru no lo sujeta nuevamente.

-No seas aguafiestas, Bolt-kun…- empezó a decirle, pero el rubio se soltó de inmediato.

-¡Sarada!- el pequeño se fue, dejándola amurada.

-¡O-Oye, mocosa! ¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó Kurama, haciéndola sentarse mientras una mujer le ayudaba, preocupada por la pequeña.

-D-Duele…- la niña comenzó a llorar, dejando quieto al zorro-N-No veo nada…- gimió, ya que sus lentes quedaron sucios por la crema.

Se quitó los lentes, para ver borrosamente que los demás niños se burlaban de ella. También se percató que la cinta que le puso su mamá en la cabeza se arruinó, por lo que, dolida, empezó a restregarse los ojos.

-Sarada…- Chocho se acercó a su amiga y le sobó la espalda- No les hagas caso-

-Alguien debió lanzar el pastel- murmuró Shikadai, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Inojin miraba alrededor, pero como todos los niños se reían, no podía saber quién era el culpable.

Pero Kurama lo sabía… La única que no se reía de su mocosa era la _cumpleañera_ , que estaba amurada, y desprendía una envidia nada agradable…

¡AL DIABLO LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ¡ESTO NO IBA A QUEDARSE ASÍ…!

-¡Sarada!- Bolt se abrió paso entre los niños, acercándose a la pequeña, que se tapaba el rostro, avergonzada.

-N-No me veas… E-Estoy fea…- gimió la niña.

Bolt frunció el ceño, molesto en verla llorar, por lo que se levantó, y, agarrando el trozo de torta de uno de los niños, se lo tiró en su cara, dejando callados a los pequeños, y hasta al zorro de nueve colas, que miró a su mocoso levantando las orejas de la sorpresa.

Sarada, notando que se detuvieron las burlas, levantó la mirada, para ver a Bolt lleno de la crema de la torta, quien le sonreía, divertido.

-¡Ahora ambos somos feos!-se rió, divertido.

La pequeña _Uchiha_ parpadeo sorprendida, y comenzó a reírse débilmente, al igual que los demás niños, quienes esta vez no se reían por burla, sino por diversión.

Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír, aliviado de que Sarada dejara de llorar…

* * *

-Sapo-chan~- Himawari gateaba por el piso, buscando su preciado peluche debajo de las mesas, sillas, y puestos de comida y juego, ignorando que se perdía la situación- ¿Dónde estás~? Himawari te extraña~-

En eso, se detuvo al ver dos zapatos coloreados frente a ella. Levantó la cabeza, para ver a un payaso con un traje de diversos colores, llevando en una mano un enorme puñado de globos para los invitados a la fiesta, mientras que con la otra mano le tendía su peluche de sapo.

-¿Buscas esto, pequeña?- le preguntó el hombre, sonriéndole contento, pero se extrañó cuando la niña empezó a temblar de miedo, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas- ¿Eh?-

Para Himawari, ignorando que el buen hombre le quería dar su pertenencia, verlo desde su perspectiva, con esa pintura, y más encima sonriendo, y dando el hecho de que le tenía terror a los payasos, hizo que el miedo recorriera todo su cuerpecito, y, aunque _una voz_ en su interior quiso calmarla, dándole a entender que las intenciones de la persona disfrazada eran buenas… no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar fuertemente, sobresaltando al payaso.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- lloró Himawari- ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡ONII-SAN! ¡KURAMA-CHAN!- llamó, aterrada.

-¡AH!- Bolt y Kurama se dieron vuelta de inmediato al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña, al igual que los demás niños, y los adultos que seguían repartiendo las tortas.

-¡Himawari-chan!- Inojin miró a la niña llorando frente al hombre con globos, aterrada.

-¡Ah! ¡N-No te haré daño!- le aseguró el payaso, pero la niña empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!- llamó la niña, cubriéndose los brazos, aterrada- ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPIIII!- llamaba, con las lágrimas cursando sus mejillas.

-No me tengas miedo, pequeña- le pidió el payaso, queriendo acariciar su cabeza, pero una mano peluda anaranjada lo agarró con fuerza-… ¿Eh?-

-Maldito depravado…- gruñó enfurecido Kurama, dejando en blanco al buen hombre- ¡¿QUÉ LE INTENTAS HACER A MI MOCOSA?!-

-¡¿EH?!-se aterrorizó la persona e intentó huir pero Kurama lo agarró del traje, y, con una fuerza descomunal lo lanzó contra un puesto de comida, asustando a los invitados.

-¡Hima!- Bolt, Inojin, Sarada, Chocho y Shikadai se acercaron a la pequeña, a lo que Kurama los miró de reojo. También se les acercaron los encargados de la fiesta.

-¡Onii-san!- lloró la niña, abrazando a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué pasó, Kurama-sama?!- le preguntó uno de los encargados, observando como el payaso salía de entre los escombros-

-¡¿Por qué le pegó a _Touma?!_ -preguntó una mujer, en blanco.

-¡ESE MALDITO DEGENERADO SE IRÁ CON MÁS DE UN GOLPE!- gruñó Kurama.

El pobre payaso, adolorido, levantó la mirada para ver una silueta de nueve colas abalanzársele…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Todos los niños, y hasta los adultos cerraron los ojos y se taparon los oídos, no queriendo presenciar lo que, sin duda alguna, era una masacre.

En eso, Himawari, abrazada con fuerza por su hermano, que tenía los ojos cerrados, no notó como _alguien_ en su interior suspiraba profundamente, negando con la cabeza, pidiendo que _su hijo_ , además de dejar de ser _tan cabeza hueca_ , como era cuando era cachorro, se apiadara del pobre hombre inocente…

El mundo podía ser cruel para aquellas personas con buenas intenciones…

* * *

 _Al día siguiente… Hospital de Konoha…_

-¡REALMENTE LO LAMENTO MUCHO-DATTEBAYO!- se disculpó Naruto, arrodillado en el piso con la frente en el cerámico, sujetando por la nuca a cierto _Biju_ para que estuviera en su misma posición.

Estaban en una de las habitaciones _de urgencia_ del establecimiento, donde el pobre hombre que, había hecho de payaso en la fiesta de Haru, se encontraba recostado en una cama especial para él, ya que estaba completamente enyesado, con vendaje en los dedos de las manos y de los pies, parche en uno de sus ojos morados, al igual que sus arañadas mejillas, con sus labios con marcas de garras, aunque, claro está, estos últimos tapados por el vendaje en la boca que tenía el pobre hombre.

No solo estaban ellos tres, sino también Sakura, Kakashi, las enfermeras… y hasta Tsunade, que miró a ambos compañeros cruzada de brazos, alzando una ceja.

La victima los quedó mirando, sin saber si enojarse o ponerse a llorar por su situación.

-¡KURAMA, DISCULAPTE CON _TOUMA-SAN!_ -le ordenó Naruto a Kurama, quien se sobresaltó, sudando a mares, sin querer incorporarse.

-¿E-Es necesario…?- preguntó el zorro, poniéndose azul, pero no pudo decir más porque el taco de la _Quinta Hokage_ aterrizó en su nuca, enterrándolo en el piso, sobresaltando al rubio.

-¡Claro!- gritó la rubia, enojada, aplastando al pobre zorro, que golpeaba el piso con su mano pidiendo tiempo- ¡Atacar a matar a un inocente de esa forma…! ¡¿CÓMO NO VAS A DISCULPARTE CON ÉL, KURAMA?!- exigió saber, ignorando la súplica silenciosa del zorro.

- _Shannaro_ , debiste haber usado tus poderes para darte cuenta que Touma-san solo quería entregarle el peluche a Himawari-chan- Sakura negó con la cabeza, sumamente molesta.

-Touma-san, ¿te duelen tus heridas, o empezó a funcionar el analgésico?- le preguntó el _Sexto Hokage_. El pobre hombre asintió lentamente, o lo que podía con el cuello ortopédico- Realmente eres el aldeano con _peor suerte_ que pudo haber- suspiró tristemente, a lo que recibió otro intento de asentir con la cabeza por parte de la pobre víctima.

-Realmente lo lamento… Sa-Sabía que Kurama iba a ser sobreprotector con mi pequeña, pero jamás pensé que intentaría matar a alguien si no lo detenemos-dattebayo- se disculpó llorando Naruto, recordando, efectivamente, que él y los demás padres tuvieron que detener la masacre que estaba brindando el _Kyubi_ a los asustados niños, llamados por los aterrorizados encargados del evento.

-Tendrás que lamentarlo mucho, con esas heridas el pobre va a tener que quedarse dos meses internado- suspiró tristemente Sakura.

La pobre víctima comenzó a llorar, lamentando su infortunio…

-¿Te vas a disculpar?- Tsunade, dejando de pisotear al pobre Kurama, lo levantó del pelaje, ignorando que sus ojos le daban vueltas y vueltas.

-… Lo… lo… No lo volveré a hacer…- gimió Kurama.

-Es un inicio- Tsunade lo soltó, dando por terminada la disculpa.

-Este… Supongo que **yo** tendré que pagar la operación, ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto, sudando a mares.

-Por supuesto-lo miró Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño.

-Todos los daños que cause Kurama, son tu responsabilidad- le recordó Kakashi.

-¿C-Cuánto es…?- preguntó el rubio, temblando, sacando su billetera en forma de sapo verde.

-Pues…- Sakura le mostró una boleta, dejándolo en blanco…

-¡¿POR QUÉ SON TANTOS CEROS-DATTEBAYO?!- preguntó aterrorizado.

-Fue una operación bastante delicada- aseguró Tsunade- ¿Por qué crees que Kakashi me llamó?-

-B-Bueno…- sudó a mares el rubio.

-Fueron varios huesos fracturados, órganos dañados, tejidos rotos, y contusiones en lugares donde no deberían haber contusiones- aseguró Kakashi, algo incómodo, a lo que el pobre Touma empezó a llorar a mares.

-¡¿PERO CÓMO VOY A PAGARLO SI TENGO QUE MANTENER A UNA FAMILIA-DATTEBAYO?!- preguntó aterrorizado Naruto.

-Lo descontaremos de tus misiones- aseguró Tsunade, dejándolo en blanco- Junto a los dos meses en los que el hospital cuidará de él-

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿DOS MESES?!- se aterrorizó más el _Héroe del Mundo Shinobi._

-Naruto, costará que sus heridas sanen- le aseguró Sakura, sintiendo un poco de pena por su compañero.

-Pero… Pero… No puede… no puede ser… ¿S-Solo por un… un malentendido…?- gimió Naruto- ¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se dio la vuelta, solo para ver que el responsable de todo acababa de escaparse por la ventana- ¡ESPERA!- se asomó, pero el _Kyubi_ se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡COBARDE! ¡¿NO ERAS MI COMPAÑERO DE _KONOHA_?! ¡REGRESAAAAAAAAAAAAA-DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

En eso, alguien puso una mano en su hombro, por lo que miró de reojo para atrás, para ver al _Hokage_ sonriendo macabramente.

-Así que, Naruto, ¿comienzas con las misiones para pagar la estadía de la víctima de Kurama?- le preguntó Kakashi, aterrorizando al rubio.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

-… Entonces… ¿El payaso no era malo?- preguntó Himawari, caminando de la mano con su mamá, que llevaba en el brazo la bolsa de compras para la cena, con _Pájaro-chan_ en el hombro, quien asintió a lo dicho por su sobrina.

-Sí- sonrió incómoda Hinata- Solo trataba de regresarte a _Sapo-chan_ \- miró el peluche que su pequeña llevaba en su brazo libre.

-Oh~- entendió Himawari- Por eso _Cuernitos-san_ me decía eso- sonrió avergonzada.

-¿Eh?- la miró confundida su madre.

-Nada de nada~- sonrió contenta su girasol.

Hinata intercambio una mirada con _Pájaro-chan_ , quien, en vez de confundido como ella, suspiró, pidiendo paciencia.

* * *

 _En el Parque de Konoha…_

-AH- suspiró Bolt, estirándose, sentado en una banca junto a Sarada, quien leía su preciado libro, aunque lo miró, algo extrañada- Al final la fiesta de Haru-chan se arruinó porque Kurama-chan casi comete asesinato-dattebasa- bostezó.

-S-Sí- asintió la pequeña pelinegra, sin saber si alegrarse de que el _Kyubi_ cumpliera su promesa, o avergonzarse porque hiciera semejante barbaridad.

-Bueno, al final, no era una muy buena fiesta- admitió el rubio, tomando su atención- Haru-chan no paraba de pegarse a mi… ¡No me dejó comer nada de pastel!- pataleó.

-… Yo comí un poco… Era muy cremoso- recordó Sarada.

-¿El que comiste, o el que te cayó encima?- la miró curioso Bolt, pero se sobresaltó cuando ella se molestó por el comentario, regresando a la lectura.

El _Uzumaki_ la miró rascándose la mejilla, algo avergonzado por su metida de pata. Pensando en algo para calmar las aguas, se fijó que llegó el carrito de helados, por lo que sonrió, y, bajándose de un salto de la banca, fue a comprarse un embeleco.

La _Uchiha_ lo miró irse, y volvió a su lectura, sin saber si alegrarse o no de que el rubio estuviera a su lado.

-¡Quiero helado-dattebasa!- le pidió contento Bolt al vendedor.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?- preguntó sonriendo el hombre.

-Pues…- Bolt sacó su dinero del bolsillo, percatándose que tenía para un helado, no para dos, por lo que no iba a poder comprarle uno a Sarada… a menos que…- ¡Ya sé cuál!- sonrió.

Sarada, sin apartar la vista de su lectura, no pudo evitar preguntarse si, al final, Haru pudo hacer lo que quería en su cumpleaños: acercarse emocionalmente a Bolt…

-Je, je, je…- la risa divertida del rubio hizo que alzara la mirada, para ver que el niño estaba frente a ella, con una paleta helada de frutilla doble.

-Eh…- la niña lo miró, extrañada.

-Me compre solo un helado- le señaló Bolt, contento

-… Pues… ¿Bien por ti?- se extrañó más Sarada.

-Mira, mira~- sonriendo, el rubio partió a la mitad el helado doble, sorprendiendo a su amiga de la infancia- _¡Ta da~!_ ¡Dos helados en uno!- le tendió una de las mitades.

Sarada parpadeo, sorprendida, y, sonriendo contenta, aceptó la mitad del helado de frutilla, por lo que Bolt, sonriendo sonrojado, se sentó a su lado, saboreando su dulce helado.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que, sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano, estaba Kurama, que los había estado vigilando desde hacía un rato.

" _Je… Mocosa, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte. Mi mocoso no es tan tonto"_ sonrió levemente Kurama.

No le agradaba mucho la idea de que en el futuro un _Uzumaki_ y una _Uchiha_ estuvieran juntos, pero, si eran sus mocosos, entonces su temor era infundado.

Sonrió más al ver la sonrisa de Sarada, haciendo que Bolt se sonrojara.

" _Tsch… Sé paciente, Sarada, si Bolt no se da cuenta ahora que siente algo por ti, deberás esperar mucho, al igual que Hinata esperó por el bruto de mi Jinchūriki"_ suspiró.

" _-Je… Sí serías un buen padre- sentenció Sarada, haciendo que el zorro bufara sumamente fastidiado, haciéndola sonreír_."

"… _¿Un buen padre…?"_ Kurama frunció el ceño, preocupado.

Se había dado cuenta hace mucho que los mocosos sacaban de él algo que jamás pensó tener: _Instinto Paternal_.

… Aun así, aunque viera a Bolt, Himawari, a Sarada como… como si fueran una clase de hijos para él… Sabía que le sería imposible tener hijos.

Los _Biju_ no se reproducían.

Claro, ninguno lo había intentado (imposible), pero lo sabían perfectamente.

Eran nueve, y solo nueve.

A veces pensaba que esa fue la decisión que tomó su padre, el _Sabio_ , ya que, al ser en un principio parte del temible y maligno _Jubi_ , el hecho de que una parte se dividiera en más… podría traer malas consecuencias…

… Aunque… si era así el caso… No sabía si alegrarse por esa precaución, o sentir que jamás podría formar una familia como lo hizo Naruto.

Tener hijos… Esa idea, que jamás se le había pasado por la mente en toda su larga vida, por un momento sonó maravillosa…

Negó con la cabeza, dando por descartada esa idea, por lo que se recostó en la rama, algo deprimido…

Recordó la emoción que sintió Naruto cuando Bolt lo llamó por primera vez _"Papá"…_ Como le encantaría sentir lo mismo.

Suspiró apesadumbrado.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se le bajó lo sentimentalista por un simple recuerdo?

Él era el _Kyubi_ , un _Biju_ que había apagado muchas vidas humanas, varias inocentes, por lo que era imposible para él prender una vida…

Para alguien que mató a inocentes… le estaba prohibido dar vida.

Con esa idea fija, bajó sus orejas, tristemente…

Su tristeza se esfumó al ver entrar al parque a Himawari, seguida por Hinata.

La pequeña girasol sonrió contenta, y se acercó a Bolt y a Sarada, a lo que uno sonrió contento, y la otra levemente.

Se quedó mirando a los tres pequeños un rato…

No podía tener hijos… No tendría nunca un pequeño zorro que le sonriera y lo llamara _Papá_ … Nunca formaría una familia…

Pero… Pero si tenía a esos tres niños… A Bolt, a Sarada, y a Himawari… Se daba por satisfecho.

Los tres tenían a los padres más cercanos al título _"Peor padre de la historia Shinobi"_ , así que él debía hacerse cargo de ellos, aunque ya lo hacía…

No tenían parentesco, ni eran de la misma especie… Pero los tenía bajo su tutela, bajo sus cuidados…

Eran… en otras palabras… lo más cercano que tendría a un hijo…

Esa idea hizo que una sonrisa agradecida surcara sus labios, cerrando los ojos, contento de que Bolt, Himawari y Sarada hubieran nacido… Lo hubieran conocido… Lo amaran…

[¿Kurama? ¿Estás bien? Te siento algo decaído] lo llamó su _Jinchūriki_ , algo preocupado.

[E-Estoy bien] Kurama se sentó, restregándose un ojo. Maldición, uno de _los padres del año_ se dio cuenta…

[¿Seguro qué estás bien?]

[No me hagas repetírtelo, idiota]

[Me alegro] sonrió Naruto[ ¡ENTONCES MUEVE TU ENTIDAD _BIJUNEZCA_ AQUÍ AHORA MISMO-DATTEBAYO!]le gritó, haciendo que se agarrara la cabeza [¡ME MANDARON A UNA MISIÓN **CLASE S** PARA EMPEZAR A PAGAR LOS GASTOS DEL POBRE TOUMA-SAN, ASÍ QUE TU TE VIENES CONMIGO-DATTEBAYO!]

[¡ANDATE A LA…!] se enfureció Kurama, sintiendo que le iba a explotar el cerebro.

[¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA, _UZUMAKI KURAMA!]_

Eso dejó quieto al zorro…

… Naruto lo llamó de esa forma en serio…

Aunque estuviera enojado con él… lo consideraba parte de su familia…

[¡¿ESCUCHASTE, KURAMA?!]exigió saber Naruto.

[Suerte con la misión] Kurama se estiró, sonriendo contento.

[¡¿CON QUÉ ESTAMOS CON ESAS?!] escuchó al enfurecido rubio, y, de repente, sus orejas se sacudieron, por lo que se sentó de golpe, para ver, de lejos, por las calles de _Konoha,_ una bola de humo, como si alguien estuviera corriendo la maratón [¡NO CREAS QUE ESCAPARAS, KURAMA! ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! ¡¿TE APETECE JUGAR UN POCO AL _TIRA Y AFLOJA EL CHAKRA_ , BOLA DE PELOS ESTÚPIDA?!]

Eso hizo palidecer al zorro.

[N-No te atreverías…] Kurama miró para todos lados, ya sintiendo que el rubio estaba por llegar.

-¡LO HARÉ SI NO VIENES AHORA MISMO-DATTEBAYO!- su _Jinchukiri_ llegó de golpe al parque, extrañando a las personas en el lugar, especialmente a su esposa e hijos.

-¡PIÉRDETE!-Kurama se bajó rápidamente del árbol y se fue hecho una bala, sobresaltando a la familia _Uzumaki,_ al igual que a Sarada.

-¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!- Naruto fue a perseguirlo, enfurecido- ¡VENDRÁS CONMIGO, QUIERAS O NO!-

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, ESTÚPIDO ACOSADOR!-

-¿No era Kurama-chan?- preguntó Himawari- ¿Por qué papi quiere despedazarlo pedacito por pedacito?- le preguntó a su madre, que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-… Bueno- murmuró Hinata, queriendo entender la situación, lo cual era imposible, hasta para ella.

Bolt y Sarada intercambiaron miradas, y no pudieron evitar sonreír, divertidos, ignorando como Naruto perseguía a Kurama por todo el parque, quien no sabía si maldecir o no su suerte.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó el pequeño One-Shot?**_

 _ **Lo hubiera subido antes, pero estuve trabajando en una pequeña sorpresa para todos mis lectores.**_

 _ **Resulta que abrí mi propio Blog, y me gustaría que fueran a darle un vistazo. Soy una inexperta con esa cosa digital, pero en ella planeo subir dibujos y las historias de mis fanfiction, o sea Naruto, Digimon y Monster Rancher.**_

 _ **El link lo dejaré en mi perfil de fanfiction para que vayas a ver mi página^/^**_

 _ **-Oye, Kurama-**_

 _ **-¿Qué rayos quieres? No pienso hacer más favores-**_

 _ **-Es solo que me dí cuenta que en la mayoría de mis One-Shot alguien termina en el hospital- medité, curiosa.**_

 _ **-¡PORQUE ERES UNA SALVAJE PARA ESCRIBIR, MOCOSA IDIOTA!- me rugió el zorro.**_

 _ **-Que cruel T-T-**_

 _ **En fin, escribiría más pero me mueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrroooooooooooooooo de sueño, así que perdonen si hay alguna falta en la ortografía del fic, y solamente daré el aviso de que, si eres un nuevo lector, espero hayas disfrutado el One Shot y te pases por mis otras historias, incluyendo mi Blog ^^**_

 _ **Para los veteranos, se habrán dado cuenta que esta historia hace referencia al cap 3 de Zorro de Konoha, donde el nombre de la niña es HARU. Sé muy bien que en ese cap le puse Haru, Hana, Hima, y no sé que más, pero esa vez estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta de ese error gramatical HORROROSO... Lamento mucho eso T-T**_

 _ **-Tsch-**_

 _ **-O, tu cállate, zorro pulgoso ¬¬-**_

 _ **En fin, espero te hayas divertido con el One-Shot, espero tu comentario, y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Los seguidores de Zorro de Konoha, AGUANTEN, que ahora que abrí por fin el Blog planeo actualizar el fic^^-**_

 _ **¡Un saludo a takedigi, a Andrea-chan, y a RilaZou^^!-**_

 _ **(... Creo que otro lector quería un saludo... pero toy tan canchadita que me arden los ojos, así que en Zorro de Konoha te mando el saludo... si es que el sueño no me esta haciendo leer alucinaciones -_-')**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**_

 _ **¡Oye, mocosa, no te pongas a dormir en el teclado!**_


End file.
